Pardon Me
by Cheros
Summary: Yang ia perlukan hanya sedikit cipratan air untuk menuntaskan perkara itu : Tapi egonya berkata lain. /AirBoboibot (bukan dalam hal romantis)


Yang ia perlukan hanya sedikit cipratan air untuk menuntaskan perkara itu : Tapi egonya berkata lain. /AirBoboibot (bukan dalam hal romantis)

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Pardon Me** (c) **Guurarii**

 **Warning :** Airnya menurut pandangan saya, kalo kurang sesuai ya... Maaf deh (heh) Ini mungkin agak spoiler tentang episode 19 (HELL YEAH, FINALLY-) Dan lain-lain.

Saya. Kangen. Boboibot. Kasian. Dia. /bawel

DANDANDAN BBB AIR GA NYANGKA KOK LUCU BANGET SIH X))) DIA MIRIP TAUFAN YAY! /ga gitu gula

Ekhem... Selamat menikmati! X9

...

Orang-orang memandanginya penuh harap.

Tentu saja, dia tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengerti bahwa mereka pastilah amat berharap padanya.

Dia adalah salah satu bagian dari si bocah penyelamat. Sepersekian dari si anak sekolah dasar yang bahkan jauh lebih berguna daripada polisi ataupun penegak keberanan lainnya di Pulau itu. Terlebih, dia yang berdiri disini adalah elemen air dari bocah itu.

Baiklah, bukan maksudnya untuk menjadi pongah. Karena nyatanya, dia disini memang dibuat 'ada' untuk membereskan masalah dari dirinya yang sebenarnya : seorang anak sekolah dasar yang amat depresi hanya karena tak bisa lagi menolong orang sebaik sebuah robot konyol yang ternyata adalah jelmaan dari tukang tipu murahan : makhluk hina yang menolong orang demi uang berlimpah ruah.

Intinya, dia disini hanya ditugaskan untuk mengalahkan robot plagiat yang merebut segalanya dari dirinya yang sebenarnya. Itu saja.

Dan demi itu, dia bahkan harus latihan ekstra berat. Mengurangi berat badannya yang membludak karena malas bergerak, berlari entah berapa kilometer, bergelantungan konyol bak monyet pohon obesitas yang olah raga supaya dapat pasangan, _sit-up_ hingga rasanya isi perutnya naik kembali ke kerongkongan dan ingin keluar.

Punggungnya seperti mau patah, berpeluh, panas, lengket, gerah, lelah, menyebalkan, kakinya seperti copot, lengket, gerah, panas—

Oh, apa dia sudah bilang kalau tulang rusuknya terasa rontok?

Belum kan?

Nah, dan perlu waktu yang cukup lama hingga dia benar-benar sampai pada tahap akhirnya. Berat badannya sudah turun dan dia akhirnya bisa melemparkan bola-bola airnya tepat pada sasaran tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri ikut basah kusup dan lepek atas-bawah. Jadi, sekaranglah saat dimana dia diharuskan untuk menghabisi si robot plagiat yang membuatnya merasakan segala penderitaan yang dia rasakan. Membuat makhluk itu menyesal karena telah membuat ketenangan hidup Air menjadi terganggu karenanya.

Atau seharusnya 'sih seperti itu.

Tapi yang dia lakukan sekarang malah tiduran di sebuah gelembung air besar yang empuk, gelembung buatannya tentunya, dan setelahnya dia membuat posisi se-rileks mungkin sambil berusaha memberi perhatian penuh pada dua makhluk paling tak manusiawi yang berada di dekatnya.

Ralat, mereka berdua memang bukanlah manusia.

Mereka adalah seorang alien kubus hijau nyentrik dan pembantu robotnya yang jelas-jelas nampak seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya, hanya saja makhluk itu terbuat dari besi. Kaku. Kelihatan congkak padahal dia hanyalah sebuah replika.

Heh, bahkan dia sebenarnya—Boboiboy— masih lebih tampan dari makhluk itu.

Si Alien kubus nyentrik menatapnya sengit begitu dia menunjukkan dirinya. Berteriak marah, seakan ada yang membakar alisnya tepat di depan matanya (oh, mungkin saja akan dilakukan oleh Api, kalau dia sempat keluar tentunya). Makhluk hijau itu meneriakan banyak hal yang segera dia sahuti dengan santai.

Sangat santai, hingga saat si makhluk itu— dia berteriak murka sambil menyebutkan kalau namanya adalah Adu Du, tapi Air tak terlalu peduli— makin banyak omong, Air menemukan kalau dirinya mulai mengantuk dan berakhir tertidur di tengah pekikan panjang lebar kalau si robot contekan itu tak terkalahkan.

...

Ketika dia mulai terbangun, suasana mulai makin tegang, dan sialnya dia telah melupakan tiga perempat bagian dari apa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka perdebatkan di depan sekian banyak orang.

Sambil menguap dan membenarkan posisinya agar kembali nyaman di gelembung air empuk miliknya, Air mulai mendengarkan penjelasan singkat yang dengan baik hati diberitahukan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya— yang riasan wajahnya amat tebal, entahlah, sepertinya dirinya sebenarnya mengenal wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa adu pendapat dan situasi semakin memanas. Adu Du mulai mengambil langkah untuk menyerang, atau lebih tepatnya, si robot —yang kalau dia tak salah ingat bernama Boboibot mulai menembakinya dengan peluru api.

Dia segera masuk ke dalam gelembung airnya, berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari serbuan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan padanya oleh Boboibot itu. Tapi tentu saja, berlari dalam gelembung air sangat merepotkan dan dia langsung saja terpental setelah beberapa detik menghindari serangan bola api.

Air bisa saja menghentikan semua serangan robot itu.

Tapi dia malah menemukan dirinya tetap tenang tanpa mulai mengambi langkah menyerang. Tubuhnya hanya merespon untuk menghindari seluruh serangan si robot, beberapa serangan dia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk mematahkan serangan yang tak bisa dihindarinya.

Dia tahu pasti kalau robot itu pasti segera rusak begitu terkena bahkan hanya satu serangan darinya.

Kenapa dia rela merepotkan dirinya lebih jauh?

Dia tak tahu, sama sekali tak menemukan petunjuk.

Mungkin dia hanya tak membenci robot itu secara seluruhnya? Hanya merasa kalau membunuhnya begitu cepat bahkan tanpa sekedar tahu mengenai kejadian yang sebenarnya tak akan membuatnya dapat bersantai setelah ini?

Entahlah.

Mungkin saja ini sedikit harga yang dia tawarkan untuk Boboiboy karena telah membuatnya terjebak dalam sesuatu yang merepotkan macam sekarang.

Setidaknya, dia akan membuat dirinya memiliki cukup alasan untuk menghabisi robot itu segera.

(dan mungkin, tambahan alasan untuk menyeret juga elemen-elemen lain bergabung dalam misinya yang merepotkan ini karena— hei, mana mungkin mereka bisa tenang-tenang saja di dalam sana sementara dia berlarian menghindari serentetan bola api yang bisa saja menggosongkan pantatnya menjadi butiran abu kan?)

Lagipula, Boboiboy dengan seenaknya membangkitkannya hanya karena dia telah tak sanggup lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tentu saja, Air bahkan berani bertaruh kalau dia tak mungkin akan ada kalau Boboibot tak diciptakan dan Api dapat dikendalikan dengan baik.

Jadi, dia juga boleh 'kan seenaknya mengulur waktu untuk menghabisi robot itu?

(anggap ini sedikit hadiah untuk Boboibot yang membuatnya 'ada' di dunia ini)

...

...

 **End**

A/N : Karena Air orangnya seenaknya, saya juga boleh dong ya seenaknya end segini aja X9 /WOI!

/kembalilatihannulis /siyalmasihbelumbisamoveondarifandomini /kapansayabisapindahfandom


End file.
